Our Street Of Gold
by SkyyeStrike
Summary: Rough times fell on Konoha Orphanage where Naruto, a victim of the genocide of her race,  has taken refuge.  Sasuke,  a son in a family that supports the genocide has volunteered to help out, but what happens when he finds out her secret?   SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HEYYYY! A new story for a new year. This one's going to be a bit darker that the last ones i posted, you'll see why in a few chapters. XD Naruto is hated (typical)-**

**Naruto: Hey!**

**Me: -but not for the Kyuubi reason. This one is rascism and genocide, so i'm warning you now, this is a very tender topic.**

**Sasuke: Wait what?**

**Itachi: Do i get to be in this one?**

**Me: Yes, but you're the bad guy. Even though i love you, Ita-chan 3**

**Itachi: ... **

**Sasuke: *snickers***

**Naruto: Ita-chan?**

**Me: OH OH OH! My stalker gave me an Itachi key-chain for christmas! (He's me stalker, so normally i ignore him, but when it comes to Itachi, there's no way to say no. XD**

**Itachi: ...**

**Sai: It seems Itachi has a stalker of his own.**

**Me: *hides Itachi shrine in the closet* I don't know what on earth you are talking about. Clearly, my time is devoted to Sasuke. *covers mouth***

**Sasuke: ...**

**Naruto: Hey, back off bitch, his ass is mine!**

**Me: And what a fine ass it is... 8D**

**Sasuke: I'm seriously creeped out right now...**

**Sai: I found the ItaSasu shrine!**

**Itachi:... holy fuck...**

**Sasuke: ... why the hell am I the girl?**

**Me: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FIND THAT! **

**...**

**Me: Hey guys, you can put down the torches...**

**...**

**Me: and the pitchforks...**

**...**

**Me: HOLY SHIT CANDLES! *runs away***

**Naruto: I know i should be pissed, but this is too fun XD **

**Sai: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

_ This town_

_ Used to be a pretty place to stay_

_ A place you stopped off on the highway_

_ But all of the things changed on the day_

_ You packed up your bags and you ran away._

* * *

Naruto sighed, bracing her body against the shower wall with her hand and watching all the black dye that stained her hair rinse down the drain. It was a pity to plague it with the nasty stuff, but it was better than putting up with all the stares and swearing she received when it was it's natural blonde. Naruto blew a drop of water off of her nose and tipped her head farther down, letting the water trickle down her neck and back, running through the rivulets of scars and the contours of her figure. Naruto shook her head and looked up before reaching for the soap and beginning to lather her hair with it.

If she kept her hair dyed black and used the brown contacts that Granny Tsunade had given her, no one noticed. Some even respected her for sticking around Konoha orphanage like she did, not realizing that she had no other place to go. And as awful as it felt to deceive people like that, she realized it was a necessity. Plus, it was nice to be liked for who she was rather than what she looked like. It was kind of like having a separate life. _Like a spy,_ Naruto giggled.

"Naruto?" There was a knock on the door and Naruto jumped. "Naru-chan, are you in there?" Naruto let out a brief sigh. It was only Ino.

"Yeah." Naruto called back and twisted the water knob to shut off the water. "Just give me a second."

"Okay!" Ino replied. Naruto gave a smile. The girl had a sweet nature, and it was always refreshing. Naruto reached out for her towel, wrapping it around her slim body and covering most of the scars. Her long hair covered the rest and everyone already knew about the ones on her face. She picked up her soap and opened the door.

"Sorry. I kinda zoned out." Naruto apologized sheepishly.

"S'okay!" Ino said. Ino was twelve, six years Naruto's junior and nearly as tall as the older girl. She had bleach blonde hair that bordered on white and pale blue eyes, much like Naruto's, but she lacked that dark tan skin that Naruto had. Ino flashed Naruto a bright smile before squeezing past Naruto into the bathroom with a quick, "Sorry, Thanks!"

Naruto rolled her eyes, shivering slightly from the chill on her damp skin. She began to pad down the hallways to her room, hurrying as her feet were chilled on the gray linoleum tiles. Ino was an innocent looking girl, but Naruto knew from experience that the girl could talk at a mile an hour, day and night. She had been here when Naruto came, only ten then and immediately discarded all of Naruto's flaws and started babbling her life story.

The same could be said for her counterpart. Sakura was also twelve, similar in build except for her jade green eyes instead of Ino's pale blue ones. Underneath all the pink hair dye the girl used, Naruto had once seen the same Ino's shade of blonde though, leading Naruto to suspect that they were actually sisters. There personalities seemed to be polar opposites though. Where Ino was loud and outgoing, Sakura was quiet and more reserved, tending to delve into her thoughts and sometimes not talking to anyone for days on end. And where Ino had instantly warmed up to Naruto, Sakura still couldn't bring herself to look Naruto in the eye.

"Oof!" Naruto was disrupted from her thoughts by ramming into something large, warm, and _solid._

"Ouch…" Naruto said, rubbing her rear where she had landed on the ground. Opposite her, there was a similar groan, significantly male. Realizing how she was dressed, Naruto leaped up wrapping the towel tighter around her body.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto said, holding out a hand to him. "Are you alright?"

It was Sasuke, shaking his head and slightly disoriented. Sasuke had come to work in the orphanage a few weeks ago and had a dark, surly attitude about him that was like a protective barrier of thorns around his mind. He had dark black hair and matching eyes, set in pale skin. He wasn't bad looking, but he was new, which always made Naruto wary until she got to know the person more.

Sasuke looked up at her with his night colored eyes which widened immediately. He heaved himself up, standing a good half a foot taller than Naruto. He reached out and touched her hair, letting the soaking blonde strands run through his fingers.

"You're a Kitsune…" He murmured quietly. Naruto flinched and her worried gaze immediately hardened. So he was one of _those. _"I thought they were extinct." Extinct. _Extinct. _Like some good for nothing animal. Like it was a pity that the _breed_ died out.

Naruto took her hair, pulling it from his grasp. She knew what had tipped him off. Tan, blonde, blue-eyed, and now that she was pissed, her eyes were probably taking a red sheen. Trademark Kitsune signs. Naruto knew it wouldn't be long before the scorn started to rear it's ugly head, taking form on Sasuke's face.

"Yes, I am." She said roughly. "Got a problem?" Before the guy could answer, Naruto brushed past him, shoving her shoulder into his chest. Hard. She heard the man give a huff.

"Hey, wait, I didn't even say anything yet!" Sasuke asked. Naruto could hear him following her, but she ignored it. She knew he came from one of the prominent families, and his recognizing her as a Kitsune immediately proved it. She was just going to be more fresh meat for him. More prey.

"You said enough." She answered. She really didn't need this. Her day had been fine up till now.

"Naruto, wait-" Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and Naruto flinched again, jumping away from him and then whirling on him.

"Why? Want to get a closer look? See if I'll be good in the 'industries'?" Naruto yelled. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was jumping to conclusions, but she had been hurt too much by his kind before. "Well I got news for you buddy. I've been there, and I'm all used up." She hissed. Then she left a puzzled Sasuke standing there, bewildered.

Sasuke stared, completely taken by surprise by Naruto's abrupt attitude change. When he had seen here, she had been smiles and kindness, coaxing kids to eat food and cooking. Sure, he had only been here two weeks, but every time he had seen her, her eyes had been an off brown color and her hair a flat black. She had been swamped in oversized clothes as she bustled around, cleaning and offering kind words. It never occurred to him that she could be a Kitsune. With a really nice body.

"Smooth going, _Sasuke-kun." _Sasuke closed his eyes as he turned to Karin, only opening them when he was facing her, his face carefully emotionless. Karin was leaning in the doorframe of her room, giving him and amused look and what she apparently thought was a sexy pose. Sasuke thought she looked like a posing fish. With obnoxiously red hair.

"Don't worry. She's always like at when someone finds out her dirty little secret and acts like that." Karin sauntered over to Sasuke, trailing one fingertip across his collarbone. "Once, Tsunade finds out, she'll make you hush up. But other than that, she's nothing more than a nuisance." Karin whispered. Sasuke suppressed a shudder as her breath gazed his neck. This girl was trying way too hard.

Seeing she was having no effect on Sasuke and assuming his thoughts were occupied by a certain blonde haired girl, Karin tried a different tactic. Facing him full forward and looking him straight in the eyes, Karin leaned close.

"Sasuke, She's Kitsune trash. You should know that, with your father being second commander of the extermination force-" Sasuke's gaze flickered and Karin gave a little internal yelp of triumph. She was getting somewhere. "Her kind have no right to live here anymore. Just people like you…" Karin's voice turned whispery again. "And me."

"Get off."

Karin paused, her composure forgotten as she processed Sasuke's words. "What?"

"Get off me, you bitch." Sasuke said. He gripped one of her wrists in his hand, easily swamping it with his palm. He ripped her hand of his shoulder and flung it away from him. Karin gave a little whimper. "If you want to bother pursuing me, maybe you should do a little research." He brought his face close to hers. "I hate my father. I hate his work, I hate what he has done, and I Hate Him. Get it through your head." Sasuke finished, his cold eyes holding the other girl's for a second. Then he turned his back on her, stalking off through the halls in search of Naruto.

* * *

**Me: Ha. It's over.**

**Itachi: I'm still not in it...**

**Karin: I AM!**

**Sasuke: ... I'm pissed at you.**

**Karin: why?**

**Naruto: CAUSE YOU CALLED ME TRASH YOU BITCH!**

**Karin: hahaha... no hard feelings?**

**Naruto: AHHHHH! *chases after her with exploding muffins***

******Me: whoa, let's keep this g-rated people.**

**Itachi: Why? It's M-rated.**

**Me: ... you're missing the point.**

**

* * *

**

**I have a feeling i'm going to have fun with this one. and seriously, i did get an itachi chibi keychain. It matches my Naruto one XD HE'S SO GODAMN CUTE! 8D**

**Oh, and just in case i forget to upload before christmas, I WISH YOU ALL MERRY HOLIDAYS! (cause i have friends who celebrate Kwanzaa and Hanukkah, so i can't just say Merry Christmas...) ... they should have a holiday for athiests, because celebrating Jesus's birthday really means nothing to me...**

**Also, as an after fact, Jesus's name sounds way cool in spanish XD

* * *

**

**The song i used at the top is R.I.P. by 3oh!3**

**Meow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry... i feel like i haven't updated in forever! -.- **

**I don't know why i went to a lunch scene with this... it kinda just popped into my head when i was writing it. I also tried to make it longer, cause people kept saying "make it longer, make it longer!" And now i realize, it isn't much longer, so it was kind of wasted effort.**

**aka, that last paragraph was totally pointless to write about. 3**

* * *

Naruto fumed quietly in her room as she furiously ripped her brush through her hair. She scraped at it viciously as she thought of all the Nasty ways to kill Sasuke and his evil, vile, racist, hypocritical, disgusting…. Ugh! Naruto hated people like that. One look, one LOOK was enough to completely shut them down. They blanked out all their thoughts in favor of, 'She's different' or 'She's Dangerous.' So she was a kitsune. Big deal. It wasn't like she wanted to randomly go around slicing people up.

"Hey Naruto, I heard yellin- HOLY SHIT!" Kabuto ducked as Naruto's hairbrush was flung at his head. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled, looking down at the hairbrush that had now skittered a ways down the hallway. Naruto gave a sigh and slumped down into the bed backwards, facing the ceiling and staring at all the cracks and the peeling paint.

"Sorry, I'm just… pissed." Naruto huffed.

"Uh, yeah. I can sort of tell." Kabuto said, coming in and sitting on the bed next to Naruto. "I feel bad for whoever did it." Kabuto let the silent question hang in the air for a while, giving Naruto the chance to answer if she wanted to.

"It was Sasuke." She muttered after a minute, her blue eyes closing themselves. Kabuto gave a smile.

"Oh, the new guy? He's hot, isn't he?" The boy asked, tugging a strand of bleached bangs back into place. Kabuto was seventeen, tall with black eyes. He possessed a slick personality that easily matched his somewhat sly looks. He was also completely and utterly gay.

Naruto grabbed her pillow and threw it at the guy, making him laugh.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Naruto just harrumphed at him.

"He's an ass." She muttered.

"Aww… Naru-chan's got a crush." Naruto sat up, aiming to hit him. "Sorry! Sorry!" Kabuto exclaimed quickly, holding up his hands defensively. "So, what has Mr. Hottie done?"

Naruto ignored Kabuto's nickname and focused on the question. "He saw me come out of the shower."

"Naked?"

"No!" Naruto cried. "But he recognized me." She finished, much more quietly.

"As a Kitsune?" Naruto nodded. Kabuto sighed and tugged on his bangs again. "And I'm guessing his reaction was bad?".

"He got the fucking look!" Naruto yelled indignantly. She stood up again, unable to sit still. "He took one look at the hair, and I saw him put the pieces together. I saw him, Kabu!" And the first goddamn words out of his mouth were, 'You're a kitsune,'" Naruto mocked, making stupid hand motions by her face in a cheap imitation of Sasuke. Naruto whirled on Kabuto. "I swear to god, if one more person says kitsune, I'm gonna smack 'em." Naruto threatened.

"Maybe he didn't mean it?" Kabuto asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Don't take his side!" Naruto cried.

"Sorry, but what if it's true? You do tend to overreact to stuff like this." Kabuto tried again. "Maybe he was just… surprised?"

"Or disgusted? Or freaked out? Or being a total jerk in several other ways?" Naruto listed the options off on her fingers.

"Naruto, if you're gonna act like that, then I just won't talk to you." Kabuto said and moved to get up. Quickly, Naruto rushed over and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go! I need someone to talk to." She dropped her hand as Kabuto sat down again. "I'm just a little frustrated, is all."

"Fine. But at least get dressed." Kabuto said, seeing the girl's now totally drenched towel sliding off of her chest. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm immune."

"It's because you're gay that I don't really care." Naruto turned her back to the boy and dropped her towel. "Dude!" Kabuto quickly covered his eyes. "I'm a guy!"

"But it's _you." _Naruto emphasized again. "I see it is getting dressed with a bunch of girls. No one really gives a crap. Unless they're a lesbo."

"Hey, I still have pride in my manliness." Kabuto pouted.

"Pfft."

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Dude, you bleach your hair. Your manliness is gone."

"Oh shuttup and put on clothes."

* * *

"Shoot, I forgot the dye." Naruto exclaimed as she walked down the hallway towards the dining hall. "Think anyone will care?"

"Everyone here already knows and Sasuke just found out, so you should be fine." Kabuto replied.

"What if he starts to make fun of-"

"He's not going to make fun of you." Kabuto cut her off quickly. "I seriously don't think he's that type of guy." Naruto crossed her arms over her chest and made a face.

"Shows what you know. I'm pretty sure he could be a man-eating cannibal and start chewing on your dick and you'd think it was heaven."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not that much of a slut." Kabuto pointed out. "And secondly, if he were a cannibal, he would have to eat people. So being a man-eating cannibal is a waste of words."

"Agh!" Naruto yelled and threw her hands up in the air. "You missed a perfectly good point!"

"Which one, the Sasuke being a cannibal one, or the me being accused of being a whore one?"

"Neither!"

"What are you two talking about?" Both Naruto and Kabuto looked up to see Sakura standing outside of the room door she and her sister shared, her hand still on the knob.

"About what an ass-eating cannibal Sasuke can be." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"I thought he was man-eating?"

"I thought you said man-eating was being a cannibal."

"An ass is part of a man." Naruto smiled at her friend and looked back at Sakura to have the smile's cheerfulness drain from her face.

Sakura looked horrified and seriously peeved. "Sasuke-kun does not need to be insulted by the likes of you." She spat quickly before trotting off down the hall. There was a moment of silence as Kabuto and Naruto both stared after the twelve year old.

"What's up with her?" Naruto asked and began to walk again.

"It looks like she's got her first crush." Kabuto commented. "Maybe it's her age. She is doing the teenage girl hormonal thing." Naruto gave him a skeptical look to which Kabuto replied with rolled eyes.

"You can't seriously be that slow, can you?" Naruto gave him a blank look. "Omigosh you are so stupid sometimes."

Suddenly, and hand reached out and grabbed Naruto's forearm. With a yelp, Naruto turned to see an annoyed Kurenai glaring at her and Naruto paled.

"Where have you been? You were on kitchen duty fifteen minutes ago!" Kurenai said and began to drag Naruto down the hallway. "And where is your hair dye? You're supposed to wear it all the time! What if we get a surprise inspection? What then? I'll tell you what, you'll get tossed out on the streets and there will be nothing any of us can do!" Kurenai stopped for a split second to breathe before starting up her rant again. Naruto sent a pleading glance to Kabuto who gave her an indifferent shrug and a knowing smirk before heading off for the dining hall. Kabuto was deathly afraid of Kurenai and most of the other adult women in the orphanage. He only tolerated Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto, and infrequently Tenten when he had too. He was fine with younger girls and guys, but he had a phobia of older women. Talk about weird habits, Naruto thought.

"Here." Three bread bowls were shoved into Naruto's arms the instant she and Kurenai set foot in the kitchen. "Set the tables out." Shizune rapped from her place of monitoring the huge pot of soup that was simmering over the stove. Naruto smiled and brushed through the swinging door into the dining hall where some of the children were already sitting. She quickly set the bread bowls down with the ease of years of practice before heading back for more.

"Hiya Naruto!" Kiba called, waving to her. Naruto smiled and set a bread bowl in the center of the boy's table. Kiba was nine years old, with brown spiky hair that stood out from his head beside him and a triangle brand underneath each of his eyes, the result of an abusive parent. Hinata, a timid little girl with huge, pale eyes sat next to him.

"Hi, Kiba. Hi, Hinata." Hinata looked up, turning her pale eyes to the voice. Hinata was half blind; constantly following people around and seeking help, but always to timid to speak out when she needed help. She had midnight black hair, a shiny blue black that was cropped close to her ears and framed her doll-like face and soft skin. Kiba was usually stuck to her side like a safety pin, laughing with a bright smile and making the eight-year-old girl happy when she was down.

"What's for lunch?" Kiba asked excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

"I've no idea. I saw Nonny making some soup though." Naruto answered. Kiba's nose wrinkled.

"I don't like Nonny's soup…" He muttered.

"But Kiba-kun… Nonny works so hard on it…" Hinata said in a small, whispery voice. "I think it's nice that she does…" Most of the children called Shizune, Nonny. It was just a nickname, but it had a sort of specialty about it.

"Well, if you won't eat it, I will." Naruto commented with a smile. Kiba nodded eagerly and Hinata blushed.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, I have to get the rest of the bread!" Naruto said before whisking herself back to the kitchen.

Today's meal was sandwiches to go along with the soup. Naruto laughed at her table where she sat with Kabuto, Ino, Sakura (who kept shooting her nasty glares), Chouji, and Sai, a pale fourteen year old with plain black hair and no social skills what so ever.

Kiba sat at his table with Hinata and stuffed his face with sandwich after sandwich.

Other than the usual banter, there was nothing unusual about the lunch. Sakura scowled, Kiba jumped up on the table occasionally, Shino, a five year old who sat on the other side of the room, would through bugs at people, Sai would do his creepy smile and insult routine, and Chouji would stuff his face with ham sandwiches. So, It was a basically normal day.

But Naruto didn't fail to notice that Sasuke never showed up.

* * *

"Naru, what's wrong?" Kabuto put his hand on her shoulder, stopping the girl as she walked through the hallways. Naruto looked up at him and shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm just… confused." She replied, looking down.

"It was Sasuke, wasn't it?" Kabuto asked plainly. Without looking up at him, Naruto gave a small nod.

"It's been a while since I've gotten that reaction." She said quietly. Kabuto gave her a long look, studying her quietly. Then he patted her shoulder and removed his hand.

"Well, don't get yourself to worked up about it. Maybe you should go and get some rest, just chew on it for a while. I'll tell the others you're not feeling well." He said. Naruto gave him a grateful look, her huge sapphire relieved.

"Ok. And thanks." Kabuto smiled and headed off in the other direction as Naruto headed back to her room. Maybe she did just need some rest. Then things would look a little brighter.

* * *

**Yeah. So there it is. I've got a lot of haunted memories coming up that explains a little more about Naruto planned for the next chapter, so hopefully, it will be coming out soon. But with Midterms coming up and all, i really have no idea. anywho, wish me luck!**

**3s and luv, from muah! - spelled that wrong -.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry this took so long to come out. I don't have an excuses set up, so i have to admit that i was just being lazy.**

**I wrote this all in one sitting, and it only took about an hour, so it's short. This is mainly just showing what's happening in the time that Naruto's in, so it might be a bit confusing... -.- The next few chapters will make a bit more sense, and maybe even some Sasuke appearances XD**

**Even though he's the co-star, He really hasn't been in much yet. Makes me feel sort of guilty...**

**Sasuke: You should! I'm being abandoned!**

**Me: Your not being abandoned! your just on... holiday.**

**Naruto: I beg to dream and differ, from the hall of lies... this is the dawning of the rest of our... lives... on... holiday?**

**Me:...**

**Sasuke: Shuttup Naruto.**

**Naruto: Who can not like that song? I mean seriously! It's a classic.**

**Me: Heehee. hippy words...**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Naruto: ...**

**Shikamaru: Just get to the story already.**

**Sasuke: When the hell did you get here?

* * *

**

Naruto's family had been found out last week, and within two days, people had come, searching through the house, questions rampant and accusing glares making Naruto cower. She didn't understand what she, or Mommy or Daddy had done, just that the other people didn't like it.

So they ran. All of them. Taking little and running. Daddy had bought plain tickets and Mommy had cried all night. Naruto didn't see why her mother, Kushina, had to cry. They were just going away for a while. Daddy had quickly hushed Naruto and shooed her from the room, telling her that, she could do nothing. And the day they were leaving- today- had ended in disaster.

The people- Police- had known what daddy was going to do and trapped them at the airport. They started yelling and calling for backup, and Mommy started to cry again.

Things got blurry after that. Naruto remembered Mommy picking her up, scooping her into her arms and running from the police men. She remembered Daddy following, and then gunshots. Daddy yelling. Blood everywhere. Screams, and oppressive heat as Mommy's tears fell on Naruto's face.

Naruto couldn't remember what she was doing at the time. Just watching, confused and scared.

And then Daddy fell. He fell and there was blood on his shirt. And it fell on the ground and made the floor look like little watery roses. Naruto remembered Mommy hiding her face in Naruto's hair and sobbing, not slowing down.

They ran for the car, and inside, Naruto's mother –she wasn't Mommy any more… there was something… different now- practically threw Naruto inside and stepped on the pedal, making Naruto squeal.

There were dogs barking again, and loud sirens everywhere. They were bright lights and mother wasn't slowing down. She kept driving until they were in the center of the city. Then, she stopped the car, picked up Naruto and ran again, this time through alleyways and side streets, ignoring calls and screams.

Then, the gunfire came again, and Naruto's mother yelped, ducking behind a doorway and setting Naruto down. She knocked on the door frantically, glancing around, worry marring her pretty features, her red hair mussed and blood running down one of her arms.

Finally the door opened. A fat man stood there, grease stains on his shirt and his hair shaved close to his already balding head.

Naruto didn't like him.

"Please, sir, just take my daughter. Just for a few hours. She needs a place to stay." Kushina pleaded, looking at the man with faint hope. Naruto didn't like the idea of staying with the man. What if he was a creeper who liked to peep on girls?

The man looked at Naruto's mother, then at Naruto, his eyes widening. His mouth gaped and he looked down the street at the men who were running up with big, black and brown dogs. He shook his head slightly, looking back and forth.

"Please! Please, I beg of-" Kushina stopped midsentence as a bullet glanced off the doorway by her head. Without another word, she threw Naruto over her shoulder and ran again.

And stopped when another bullet landed. This time in her leg.

Kushina fell, sending Naruto crashing to the ground. Kushina shad her eyes screwed shut and was gasping wildly as she gripped her leg. Naruto touched her shoulder briefly and Naruto's mother whipped her head up.

She forced a smile onto her face and pulled herself closer to her daughter. The bullets had stopped now, but the men were still getting closer.

"Naruto, sweety. I need you to do me a favor." Kushina's voice was strained as she kept the plastic looking smile on her face. "I need you to go find Granny Tsunade at the orphanade. She's going to look after you for a while, okay?" Naruto nodded and Kushina's smile softened.

"Go, now honey!" She said in a slightly more urgent tone. Naruto nodded again, her blue eyes wide as she stood up on wobbly legs and started to run. She didn't look behind her, even when her mother started the screaming that Daddy had done in the airport.

And that was when a large hand gripped her ponytail.

"Oh, no you don't." A deep voice said. Naruto felt herself being lifted up by her ponytail and shrieked.

"No! Let her go! I'll do anything, just let her go!" Kushina was screaming again. Naruto glanced at her mother to see a change in Kushina's face. Now, on each cheek were three, paper thin cuts, blood oozing down the corners, and the woman's tears mixing with the drips. "Please! Don't hurt her-" Another of the big men, one with a scar next to his nose kicked the woman in her side, making all the air leave her lungs. Naruto shrieked again, not liking how the men were treating her mother. She felt herself being forced onto the ground and them men started to carve the whisker scars into her cheeks. Naruto twisted, thrashing around and landing a smack on the man behind her, making him growl and cuff her head.

"Stop it! She did nothing! She's only a child!" Kushina was yelling again.

"Shuttup! She's a kitsune and that's all that matters," The man standing above Naruto's mother reached to his belt, pulling out a shiny gun and aiming it at Kushina's heaving chest. "And so are you."

* * *

Naruto gasped, sitting up quickly, the covers flying from her sweat covered body and her eyes wide. She sat there for a second, breathing hard, her whole body quivering.

These dreams weren't usual, but they weren't uncommon. Memories that decided to come back to haunt and hurt her every once in a while. And god, did they hurt.

Naruto pulled her knees up to her chest, curling her arms over them and burying her face in the cradle. She bit her lip until she tasted blood, shaking. She couldn't cry. If she cried, someone would hear, and come to check on her. And then she would have to tell them.

Naruto checked the clock, seeing a 2:30 blink in green letters. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, it was out of the question. She certainly didn't want the rest of the dream to continue on it's merry way, torturing and taunting her with every word, every image that popped up.

It just… hurt too much.

* * *

**So... that's the trip down memory lane. Naruto's lonely XD**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Naruto: ...**

**Shikamaru: That sucked.**

**Me: -.-' i know.**

**Naruto: I'm lonely say what?**


End file.
